


Text Message

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: fangrai-forever, Established Relationship, F/F, FangRai February, Post-Canon, Sexual Frustration, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a night together in the Tsubaddran Highlands, Lightning believed that she was happy to keep her fledgling relationship with Fang quiet. Three weeks later, Lightning had to admit that she might have fallen harder than she had first expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [Prompt 111](http://fangrai-forever.tumblr.com/post/45142177531/prompt-111) \- _Lightning: (901): i think i left my bra at your place // Fang: (1-901): It’s still hanging from my ceiling fan. Please let me keep it there._
> 
> Just something simple, quick and fun to fill in some time!

During the first few weeks of their relationship, neither Lightning nor Fang had breathed a word of it to anyone. Unsure of just how permanent their arrangement would become and reluctant to affect their friends should things turn sour too quickly, Lightning had discussed the possible issue with Fang. Despite some arguments from Fang and her own unease at the idea of hiding a relationship, in the end had both agreed to keep it quiet and to simply see where it led them.

"Yes, it's _logical_ ," Fang had said, looking frustrated and disappointed in Lightning's stance. "Some things _aren't_ meant to be logical though."

Of course, 'where it led them' apparently involved Lightning crossing half the continent every other day, and taking missions for the Guardian Corps that took her far from New Bodhum. Anything, just to give Lightning an excuse to pass by Oerba and snatch half an hour of Fang's company on her way through.

Half an hour of flirting, smiles - and if Lightning had lucked out and Vanille was out - half an hour of heated kisses that often devolved into more. Of course, Fang would be the one to pull back when they heard Vanille return, the sound of her fumbling her keys at the door jagged on Lightning's pleasure-hazy brain just as things were getting good. She'd remind Lightning, very seriously, of their agreement. Unable to trust herself with acting 'normal' after getting so impossibly hot and heavy with Fang just moments before, Lightning would always run. With a harsh curse, Lightning would quickly disentangle herself from Fang's hold, shrug her way back into what uniform she'd somehow managed to shed, and slip out the back door before Vanille realised that Lightning had been there at all.

Lightning would then attempt to go back to her missions, as if everything in her life was just _normal_ \- but it wasn't, and Lightning knew she was being driven to distraction by the memory of how Fang's wild, dark hair had felt between her fingers as she'd tugged back on it and kissed and nipped at the exposed side of Fang's throat. Lightning would catch her mind wandering whenever she thought she caught Fang's scent on her clothing, and she'd lost count of all those times she'd caught herself thinking back on something Fang had told her or joked about.

As she sped away from Oerba for the third time that week, Lightning sighed. At the rate things were going, she would need to admit that her thing with Fang - which had started all thanks to one night in a freezing tent as they hunted marks in the Tsubaddran Highlands - was a lot more serious than she'd initially thought.

It certainly wasn't helping matters that they hadn't slept together since that night, but Lightning would never admit to keeping track, and certainly not to _Fang_.

Still, Lightning thought a little irritably, she'd only just slipped out the back door of Fang and Vanille's house on the Oerban waterfront before Vanille had caught her. She'd somehow found herself most of the way undressed as Vanille had crashed through the front door. Fang had grinned at her rather innocently when Lightning had shot her a glare, all the while feverishly trying to locate the clothing spread about the bedroom - and had to dart into one of the other run-down buildings to dress fully.

In her rush to leave, Lightning had forgotten a few vital pieces of clothing, and as she sped across the landscapes towards the Corps base on the northern coast, she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at their notable absence. She just hoped Fang had the good sense to kick her leather gloves and bra under the bed before Vanille spotted them and figured out that something was up.

Pulling over in the shelter of an outcropping of rock, Lightning killed the engine of the Corps velocycle and drew her phone out of the pack resting against her thigh. She tapped out a quick message to Fang, something not too demanding, but would still get the point across.

_Hey. I think I left my bra at your place._

She slid the phone back in her pack, confident that Fang would get the message and take the needed action, and then continued her trip back to the coastal base.

There was no great rush to be there, Lightning reminded herself as she eventually pulled up inside the perimeter of the compound, but there would be a nightmarish slew of paperwork to get through before the needed drills began. Sliding off of the velocycle and looking about the busy Corps base, it was by habit alone that Lightning reached into her side pack and checked the messages on her phone.

Fang had responded - which was unlike her - but the contents of the message had Lightning wondering if Fang was doing it deliberately.

_It’s still hanging from my ceiling fan. Please let me keep it there._

Lightning narrowed her eyes as she stared down at the phone clenched in her hand, suddenly very aware of just how hard she was gripping the flimsy, plastic device. No, she decided as she shot a look dark look in Oerba's general direction, Fang was definitely choosing her words to get the best possible reaction. Still - how would it have gotten on the ceiling fan?

###

Over the next few hours, Lightning struggled through running a drill, through piles of paperwork, release forms and strained conversations with her superiors while she was driven to _distraction_ by Fang's text message.

It wasn't enough that Lightning wasn't sure how serious Fang was about the location of her bra - after three weeks of nothing but kisses, Lightning was inferring far too much from a simple text.

Was Fang really keeping it there? Did she _want_ it to be found? Lightning closed her eyes, feeling heat rise up from the pit of her stomach as she doggedly continued her mission paperwork. Every so often, Lightning's gaze would get drawn inexorably, towards the phone that she now had sitting next to her on the desk's polished surface. She couldn't get her mind off the feeling of Fang's heated skin against her own, of feeling as though Vanille would not find her way home so soon and Lightning would actually get to blow off some steam just once -

Lightning shook her head, pulling herself away from those maddening thoughts again and trying to ignore the sudden needy ache. She'd been staring into space again, Lightning realised irritably as she checked the time for perhaps the fifteenth time that hour.

Stubbornly, Lightning turned to the dishearteningly tall stack of forms she still had to complete, and took the next sheet off the pile. She sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. An application for monetary reimbursement.

Time dragged onwards, and Lightning felt every painful moment of it. Somewhere between the slew of requisition requests and the weapon upgrades forms, Lightning found herself staring at her phone again as she absently tapped her pen on the edge of the desk.

If Fang wanted the clothing to be found, Lightning reasoned as she read over the message again, then Fang was getting serious about the relationship. It meant that she was ready to tell Vanille. It meant that she wanted _Lightning_ to be ready to tell Vanille.

The tapping of the pen at the desk stopped, and Lightning growled softly to herself as she tossed it away.

Lightning understood her own feelings enough to know she wanted to give her relationship with Fang a shot. Anything, _anything_ was better than weeks of dancing around the topic in the name of 'practicality', leaving herself feeling raw over what she desperately wanted for so long...

Some things, Lightning decided as she rose to her feet with a small smile, were not practical, and some things in life you just do.

As the working day finally drew to a close, the sun finally setting and lighting up the crystal pillar in the colours of sunset, Lightning drove for Oerba again.

###

Fang was lounging on the couch as the quiet township of Oerba grew dark, occassionally looking out the window to watch the dusk deepen while whittling a piece of driftwood that had washed up on the Oerban beach front a few days back. The wood had dried out under a carefully controlled Fire spell, and in her snatches of spare time in the days since, she'd been carving something out of the surprisingly fine wood.

At first, Fang hadn't been sure what it was she was carving from the chunk of wood - something small, simple with a hint of elegance. She'd finally figured it out that morning, just before Lightning had stopped by on her way through to the Corps base she'd suddenly become so fond of.

A rose, half-bloomed, the memory of bright crystal suddenly vivid in Fang's mind. Lightning's eidolith, Fang had realised with a small smile. If she'd ever needed proof of her insane preoccupation with Lightning Farron...

Fang's lap was filled with wood shavings and splinters as she worked, and she'd managed to flick a good few of them onto the rug on the floor too. From where Vanille was seated on the couch on the other side of the room, reading a book, Fang could hear her sister click her tongue in annoyance at the mess.

Fang shook her head with a smile as she focused on her half-finished wooden rose - Vanille knew that she'd clean the mess up. Eventually.

There was a loud, sharp knock on the door to the house, and when Fang jumped in surprise she almost sliced her thumb open with the pocket knife she'd been whittling with. Cursing under her breath and wondering who the hell would be calling at that late hour, Fang brushed the wood shavings off her lap and jogged over to the door.

Despite the fact that she'd been thinking of her favourite Corps soldier for the better part of the day, Fang was still entirely unprepared for the genuine item to turn up at her doorstep twice in a single day. Lightning's face was flushed, her fair hair windblown from the ride from the Corps base, and Fang let herself smile.

She quite liked seeing Lightning get all hot and bothered by the make-outs and decided lack of sex, and it appeared that her text had hit the target's bullseye. Really, Fang decided as she opened the door more fully to allow Lightning to enter, she'd have to consider sending that sort of sly message more often, if it was going to drive the woman crazy enough to come over while Vanille was sure to be present...

Lightning hesitated for a moment as she stood in the doorway, her blue eyes searching Fang's for a few long moments. Just as Fang began to frown, and opened her mouth to ask Lightning what was wrong, Lightning stepped foward. Fang froze as Lightning's cool hands - gloveless and chilled from the ride still - cupped her face, and without any further fuss, pressed her lips against Fang's in a hot, needy kiss.

The kiss was heated enough that it took Fang a few moments to realise that Lightning hadn't just kissed her, she'd done so in view of where Vanille was sitting. Either that kiss had melted Fang's wits worse than she'd feared, or -

Fang broke away, a dazed and foolish grin coming to her lips. She understood exactly what that meant. It was exactly what she'd been hoping for since that night in the Tsubaddran Highlands.

"Finally hit your limit?" Fang asked softly, reaching forward to brush a few stray locks of hair away from Lightning's face.

"Finally." Lightning nodded, flushing a little as she shot a look over Fang's shoulder and into the warmly-lit house.

There were really no prizes for guessing what Lightning was feeling a little awkward about, and Fang laughed to herself as she grabbed Lightning by the hand and towed her inside. Vanille was still staring at them, her book forgotten on her lap as sh gaped.

"I'm sorry, but _what_ is going on here?!" Vanille shook her head, slowly at first. She fixed Fang with a glower, as if it was all _Fang's_ fault she'd been caught by surprise. This one was all on Lightning though, and with an innocent smile, Fang gestured for Lightning to start filling in the much-needed details.

Out of the corner of her eye, Fang saw Lightning's lips twitch into a reluctant smile, and she shrugged.

"We'll talk in the morning." The expression in Lightning's eyes was positively predatory as she gave Fang a sidelong look, and Fang felt a delicious shiver of hot and cold run down her spine. She rather _liked_ that look.

Vanille, on the other hand, pouted at the sound dismissal. Fang studied the fingers that she'd laced with Lightning's, careful to avoid the blatantly manipulative puppy-dog eyes Vanille was likely trying on her.

"You'd _better_ ," Vanille finally said, sighing loudly and picking up her book. She sniffed, letting Fang know that they'd both been soundly dismissed. "Try to keep it down. If you _can_."

Just for that little comment, Fang was tempted to tell Vanille that she would not promise anything of the sort, but Vanille had taken the revelation in her stride remarkably well. Careful not to push her luck, Fang nodded, smiling at her sister and then grinning at Lightning.

Lightning smirked back at her as she leaned into Fang's shoulder, and Fang had just enough time to savour the contact before Lightning began to pull her towards the bedroom. Fang allowed herself get tugged along behind Lightning, her smile growing as she watched the back of Lightning's neck flush a little.

Lightning was eager, yes, but Fang supposed that she'd made the woman wait more than long enough. As Fang paused to quietly close the door behind them, Lightning released her gentle grip on Fang's hand and looked about the room.

"Are you serious?" Lightning laughed shortly, her voice full of surprised wonder as she looked up at something on the roof. "My bra was actually hanging from your ceiling fan?"

Fang approached Lightning from behind, wrapping her arms around Lightning's waist and pulling her close. Resting her chin on the sensitive spot on Lightning's neck that she remembered from that afternoon, Fang smiled lazily and pressed a kiss against Lightning's ear.

"Yes," Fang murmured into Lightning's neck, letting her eyes drift closed as she nuzzled in. "Told you I liked it there."

"You're incorrigible," Lightning said with a warm laugh, turning in Fang's hold and wrapping her arms around Fang's neck. Her expression became a little serious then, as she pressed her forehead against Fang's. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Likewise," Fang replied, closing the short distance between their mouths, pressing soft and clinging kisses against Lightning's lips as the other woman groaned softly. "You are so not getting your bra back until morning though..."

"Duly noted." Lightning drew her towards the bed with the smirk that always seemed to make Fang go weak in the knees. This time, as Lightning pushed her down onto the mattress and straddled her hips, Fang was more than happy to let everything run its course.

Still. Fang would not have dreamed that a simple text message would push their relationship to a whole other level.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like updates as to current projects or just want to chat, feel free to come visit me on my tumblr: [zerrat](http://zerrat.tumblr.com/) (personal) and [zerratwritesstuff](http://zerratwritesstuff.tumblr.com) (writing)!


End file.
